Nate Haskell
Sylvia (Lois?) Thorpe Willoughby J. Willoughby |occupation = Serial killer |status = Deceased |actor = Bill Irwin Mason Steel Davis Niko Baur |appearance = 19 Down}} "You have to give them hope. If you bring a human being to the brink of death, and then you offer a chance, no matter how small a chance, to survive, they'll grab it. And they'll thank you for it. And then, you can do whatever you want. And believe me, I did." Nathan "Nate" Haskell (born Warner Thorpe), aka "The Dick & Jane Killer" (sometimes acronymed "DJK"), was a serial killer who has appeared in seasons 9, 10 and 11 of CSI: Las Vegas. History Haskell was born Warner Thorpe. Lịch sử Haskell sinh Warner Thorpe. During Langston's lecture in 19 Down, Haskell claims to have been physically abused by his alcoholic father, Arvin Thorpe, every day when he was a child. Trong khi giảng Langston trong 19 Down , Haskell tuyên bố đã được thể chất bị lạm dụng bởi người cha nghiện rượu của mình, Arvin Thorpe, mỗi ngày khi anh là một đứa trẻ. He only has vague memories of his mother, Sylvia, who was killed by Arvin when Haskell was eight years old. Ông chỉ có những ký ức mơ hồ của mẹ anh, Sylvia, người đã bị giết bởi Arvin khi Haskell đã được tám tuổi. It was revealed in Targets of Obsession that Nate carries the MAO-A gene, a gene which, according to some studies, causes a predisposition towards violence. Nó đã được tiết lộ trong Mục tiêu của Obsession mà Nate mang [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monoamine_oxidase_A MAO <-A gen / a>, một gene mà theo một số nghiên cứu, gây ra một khuynh hướng bạo lực.] Exactly how long he has known about it is currently unknown to everyone except himself.[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monoamine_oxidase_A Chính xác là bao lâu ông đã biết về nó là không rõ để tất cả mọi người trừ chính mình.] His first animal kill was a cat, which he killed when he was nine years old.[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monoamine_oxidase_A giết động vật đầu tiên của ông là một con mèo, mà ông chết khi ông được chín tuổi.] His first human murder victim, whom he killed when he was 16, was a travelling salesman named Douglas Nathan Haskell, whose identity he partially adopted as his own.[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monoamine_oxidase_A nạn nhân vụ giết người đầu tiên của ông, người mà ông chết khi ông được 16 tuổi, là một người bán hàng tên là Douglas Nathan Haskell, có bản sắc ông một phần thông qua như là của riêng mình.] In the mid-1990s, he became a serial killer.[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monoamine_oxidase_A Trong giữa thập niên 1990, ông trở thành một kẻ giết người hàng loạt.] He became known as "The Dick & Jane Killer" because he targeted couples.[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monoamine_oxidase_A Ông trở nên nổi tiếng như "The Dick & Jane Killer" bởi vì mục tiêu cặp vợ chồng.] None of the female victims were ever found and Haskell later refused to discuss them.[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monoamine_oxidase_A Không ai trong số các nạn nhân nữ đã từng được tìm thấy và Haskell sau đó đã từ chối thảo luận về chúng.] He killed a total of at least 16 people ﻿in Nevada, Arizona and California (the first couple, the Steiners, weren't found until 19 Down). Anh ta đã giết tổng cộng ít nhất 16 người ở Nevada, Arizona và California (các cặp vợ chồng đầu tiên, các Steiners, không được tìm thấy cho đến khi 19 Down ). Even though he never held down a single job or filed a tax return during this time (likely because he was living under an assumed name), he could still afford the occasional restaurant visit, earning money by donating blood and semen or taking part in psychological studies. Mặc dù ông không bao giờ được tổ chức xuống một công việc đơn hoặc nộp đơn khai thuế trong thời gian này (có thể vì ông đang sống dưới một tên giả), ông vẫn có thể đủ khả năng thường xuyên ghé thăm nhà hàng, kiếm tiền bằng cách hiến máu và tinh dịch hoặc tham gia tâm lý nghiên cứu. During a restaurant visit, he had a chance encounter with future serial killer Charlie DiMasa. Trong chuyến thăm nhà hàng, ông đã có cơ hội gặp gỡ giết người hàng loạt trong tương lai Charlie DiMasa . One day in Reno, he stopped at a sobreity checkpoint. Một ngày ở Reno, ông dừng lại tại một trạm kiểm soát sobreity. That stroke of luck allowed the authorities to charge him; inside the car, they found blood belonging to a victim, under his fingernails they found DNA from another, a potential murder weapon was found and a witness was able to place him with another one of the victims. Đó là may mắn cho phép các nhà chức trách phụ trách ông, bên trong xe, họ đã tìm thấy máu thuộc về một nạn nhân, dưới móng tay của mình họ đã tìm thấy DNA từ khác, một loại vũ khí giết người tiềm năng đã được tìm thấy và một nhân chứng đã có thể đặt anh ta với một một trong các nạn nhân. When the case went to trial, Haskell initially denied any guilt, but changed his mind when his defense was about to claim the murders were committed by multiple people and confessed. Khi các trường hợp đi ra xét xử, Haskell ban đầu bác bỏ mọi tội lỗi, nhưng thay đổi ý khi phòng thủ của ông là về để yêu cầu bồi thường các vụ giết người đã được cam kết của nhiều người và thú nhận. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole and incarcerated in Ely, Nevada. Ông đã bị kết án tù chung thân mà không có khả năng phóng thích và bị giam giữ tại Ely, Nevada. While there, he gained a kind of cult following (he claims to have "students" everywhere) and was even proposed to a couple of times. Trong khi đó, ông đã đạt được một loại giáo phái sau (ông tuyên bố đã "sinh viên" ở khắp mọi nơi) và thậm chí đề nghị một vài lần . In Meat Jekyll, Haskell is brought to the Las Vegas crime lab after claiming to know Dr.Dr. Jekyll Trong Thịt Jekyll >/> > > >/> > một, Haskell được đưa đến các phòng thí nghiệm Las Vegas tội phạm sau khi tuyên bố cho biết Tiến sĩ Jekyll's identity. Jekyll sắc s '. After the case is concluded, he stabs Ray in the back with a shiv made out of his broken glasses. Sau khi vụ án được ký kết, ông đâm Ray ở phía sau với một Shiv làm bằng mảnh kính vỡ của mình. When guards hear it, Haskell is shocked by his electric restraints and beaten. Khi vệ sĩ nghe thấy nó, Haskell là bị sốc điện hạn chế của mình và đánh đập. After a brief stay in a hospital, he is taken back to Ely. Sau một kỳ nghỉ ngắn trong bệnh viện, ông được đưa về Ely. He reappears in Targets of Obsession, when he is taken to court to be charged with attempting to kill Ray. Ông lại xuất hiện tại Mục tiêu của Obsession , khi ông được đưa ra tòa để bị buộc tội cố gắng để giết Ray. Several of his female "fans" are present. Một số >nữ" fan "< / a> có mặt./>ình>>>> After being convicted, he switches his inmate badge for that of a minimum security inmate and gets into a transport van in his place. Sau khi bị kết án, ông bị chuyển mạch phù hiệu tù nhân của ông cho là của một tù nhân an ninh tối thiểu và được vào một chiếc xe vận tải ở vị trí của mình. On the road, it is sabotaged by two of his female fans, who kill the guards. Trên đường, đó là phá hoại bởi hai của các fan nữ của mình, người đã giết các vệ sĩ. After one of the women kills the other, she drives away with Haskell, but not before stopping to take in the sight of the dead officers. Sau khi một trong những phụ nữ giết người kia, cô ổ đĩa đi với Haskell, nhưng không phải trước khi dừng lại để mất trong mắt của các sĩ quan chết. He reappeared in Father of the Bride, when he kept sending messages to the father of one of his female fans, threatening to kill her. Ông xuất hiện trở lại trong Cha của >, khi ông tiếp tục gửi tin nhắn đến người cha của một trong những fan nữ của mình, đe dọa giết cô./>ình>>>> It turned out that the video recordings were all made the day after Haskell escaped, but he and his accomplices sent it weeks afterwards. Hóa ra là các ghi hình tất cả đều được thực hiện một ngày sau khi Haskell trốn thoát, nhưng ông và đồng bọn đã gửi nó tuần sau đó. In Cello and Goodbye, Ray went rogue to track down Haskell, who abducts Ray's ex-wife, Gloria, after killing her current husband in Los Angeles. Trong Cello và Goodbye , Ray đã đi rogue để theo dõi Haskell, những người bắt cóc vợ cũ của Ray, Gloria, sau khi giết chết người chồng hiện tại của cô ở Los Angeles. It is revealed in the episode from a school yearbook that his birth name is Warner Thorpe. Đó là tiết lộ trong tập từ một cuốn niên giám trường có tên khai sinh của ông là Warner Thorpe. It also turned out that Haskell never got plastic surgery. Nó cũng bật ra rằng Haskell không bao giờ có phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ. In the season finale, In a Dark, Dark House, Haskell was beaten and killed by Ray. Trong đêm chung kết mùa giải, Trong một Dark, Dark House , Haskell đã bị đánh đập và bị giết bởi Ray. At first, he took Haskell down and put flex cuffs around his wrists, but when he learned that Haskell raped Gloria, he cut off the cuffs and started beating him, to Haskell's delight, culminating in Ray grabbing him and pushing him over and edge to his death. Lúc đầu, ông đã Haskell xuống và đặt còng flex quanh cổ tay của mình, nhưng khi ông biết được rằng Haskell hãm hiếp Gloria, ông ta cắt cái còng và bắt đầu đánh đập anh ta, để thỏa thích Haskell của, mà đỉnh cao Ray lấy anh ta và đẩy anh ta và cạnh để cái chết của ông. At the crime scene, Brass finds the used flex cuffs and discreetly takes them with him in his pocket. Tại hiện trường vụ án, đồng thau tìm thấy còng flex sử dụng và kín đáo có họ với anh ấy trong túi. The season ends in a cliffhanger as Ray is asked by IA whether him killing Haskell was self-defense or murder. mùa giải kết thúc ở cliffhanger một là Ray được hỏi liệu anh ta giết chết Haskell là tự vệ hay giết người. />/>/>/>/>/>/>/>/> Modus Operandi ﻿Haskell targeted couples. He would kill the males by strangling them, drugging them beforehand to incapacitate them, take the female victims to a hidden room in which he would hold them captive and torture them for long periods of time before inevitably killing them (he later claimed to have held one of his victims captive for three days). At one point during these periods, he would pretend to give them a chance to come out of it alive as a way to gain power and control over them. The details of the torture aren't given, but apparently involved cutting with various sharp instruments and electrocution. Given that his final female victim, Gloria Parkes, was raped, it's possible that Haskell did the same to his prior female victims as well (though it was spoken of as though it was more of an irregularity). While the male bodies were disposed of like trash in various remote locations (except for Joel Steiner, who was also buried), the female victims were buried under the floor in the torture chamber. His signature was to stab the male victims' bodies post-mortem, once for each couple of victims; once in the first, twice in the second, three times in the third, and so forth. His copycats, Thomas Donover and Curtis Keesey, continued the cycle, stabbing their first male victim nine times post-mortem and Donover's final male victim ten times. Haskell's next murder victim, Phil Parkes, was stabbed 12 times post-mortem; according to Ray, this is because Haskell considers him to be his eleventh male victim, even though he survived. Pathology Haskell appears to be a sadistic psychopath, incapable of feeling remorse or guilt. He defines the greatest fun as being taking something away from someone, which can be seen in the way he kills; he separates the men and women from each other, kills the man to take him from the woman and pretends to give her a chance to live only to take it away shortly afterwards. Known Victims *?: Douglas Nathan Haskell *1997: Joel Steiner and Tiffany Cohen *1997-199?: Seven other unnamed couples *2010: Raymond Langston *2011: **Vivian Tinsdale **Tina Vincent **Phil Parkes and Gloria Parkes-Langston **Alvin Thorpe Known Victims by Proxy People killed by Haskell's followers and/or copycats *2008: **Ian Wallace and Justine Stefani **Gerald Tolliver **Curtis Keesey *2008-2009: Jeffery and Maureen Masters *2011: **The following were killed during Haskell's aided prison escape: ***Numerous unnamed policemen ***An unnamed prison van driver and an unnamed prison guard ***Robin **Dr. Graham Kole and Teagun Murphy **Calvin Frost **Vivian Tinsdale Known Accomplices *Thomas Donover *Curtis Keesey *Gerald Tolliver *His "brides" *Garth Harris Appearances *Season Nine **19 Down **One to Go *Season Ten **Doctor Who **Meat Jekyll *Season Eleven **Shock Waves **Targets of Obsession **Father of the Bride **Cello and Goodbye **In a Dark, Dark House Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased